Space Armor (IMAA)
The Space Armor (No. 0004) is a variant of the Iron Man Armor, and appears in the TV series, Iron Man: Armored Adventures. Armor Data Armor Design The Space Armor is primarily colored black with highlights of yellow around the armor. The armor's faceplate remains yellow. Capabilities * Superhuman Strength: It's just as strong as the standard armor. The armor increases the wearer's strength immensely to allow him to lift massive weights without much effort. * Enhanced Durability: It is extremely resistant to all types of punishment and can even completely resist the harsh conditions of outer space. * Flight: The armor has propulsion jets in the boots to fly in the air. * Computer Hacking: The gauntlets can plug into a computer using wires from its repulsors. * Magnetic Manipulation: The armor can manipulate magnetic fields to attract small metal objects. * Expanded Propulsion System: The armor has rockets on its back that allow the armor to fly itself into space in just a few minutes. * Greater Life Support: It contains extended life support capabilities for operation in space. Weapons * Repulsors: The Space Armor is equipped with Repulsors. * Unibeam: The armor features a standard powerful Unibeam similar to the Iron Man armor Mark 1's version. History Season 1 The Space Armor made its debut in Fun With'' Lasers. When Tony heard that the Living Laser has returned and hijacked a space station that he could use to destroy entire cities, he flew into space to stop him, but only after taking a little detour with S.H.I.E.L.D. He entered the station and was taken by surprise by the Laser, he took some major punishment which damaged his oxygen reserves and Iron Man accidentally blew a big hole in the hangar which shot him into space. After barely finding a way to get back inside, he fought the Living Laser again, but Iron Man played on his inferiority complex to get him to enter the telescope he was going to use to destroy New York, which Iron Man had used to trap the Living Laser inside using its own mirrors. Season 2 Stark used his Space Armor in Doomsday to calibrate the settings of a satellite in space that he made to track down Makluan energy signatures in the world in order to find Mandarin. Howard Stark equipped himself with the Space Armor in The Makluan Invasion Part 2'': ''Unite! to attach his new quantum field neutralizer cannon to the Stark satellite, which will be used to temporarily disable the Makluan Rings. Tony used his Extremis to target the beam directly at the rings. Appearances * Fun with Lasers * Doomsday * The Makluan Invasion Part 2: Unite! Notes * 'There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment.' Trivia * 'There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment.' Gallery Photo(297).jpg| Space_Armor.JPG| References * There are no '''References' to display as of the moment. External Links * ---- Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Universe Category:Earth-904913 Category:Armors Category:Earth-904913 Technology Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Armors